


Debilidades, perdones, y secretos

by MetalCherry



Category: Anima: Beyond Fantasy, Anima: Beyond Memeverso
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post capitulo 8, bueno casi sin plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalCherry/pseuds/MetalCherry
Summary: Después de algo como aquello, un silencio se había instalado entre ellas, lleno de cosas sin confesar, cargado de significado. Un silencio atronador. Pero los silencios no duraban para siempre.





	Debilidades, perdones, y secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Post capítulo 8, escrito justo después de este.

Los ojos de Hilda se posaron en la figura sentada en la cama. 

No sabía dónde estaba Tomás en ese instante, y francamente, debería importarle más, pero seguro que estaba con Octavo en algún sitio de aquella posada. Sus preocupaciones eran diferentes en esos momentos.

Victra, aún sentada, no la estaba mirando. Solo se afanaba, con la mano que le restaba, en tratar de activar el mecanismo de la ballesta. 

Pero ni se había hecho para zurdos, ni la asesina era hábil con esa mano.

El silencio parecía gritarles en los oídos desde aquella noche terrible, roto solo en contadas ocasiones, y a susurros.

Demasiadas veces se habían librado por los pelos, y la realidad había terminado por darles un toque de atención. Aun así, tenían que dar gracias. Aun así, habían tenido suerte. En aquellas dos frases había algo que a las chicas les llenaba la boca de bilis.

La suerte para la gente como ellas no existía. No se podía confiar en eso, tan solo en uno mismo y en sus habilidades. Y si por estas fuese, todos habrían muerto.

Frustrada consigo misma, la asesina tiró el guante al suelo en un arranque.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

Victra no la miró.

\- No hace falta. No está hecho para la mano izquierda, no se puede usar así.

Otra vez el silencio, aullando, chillando a pleno pulmón.

Hilda se acuclilló frente a la asesina, intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero la otra parecía rehuirle la mirada.

\- Vic---  
\- Déjame. Necesito estar sola.  
\- Mentira.

Eso había sido jugársela. Un farol, una apuesta. Porque en realidad la que no quería estar sola era Hilda. La que había sido noqueada y se había despertado una vez todo había acabado era ella.

La que no había podido hacer nada.

La que necesitaba sentirse perdonada. 

Demonios, cómo lo necesitaba.

La guerrera extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Victra, alzándole un poco la cabeza para ver sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedo?

Como siempre, en los ojos de Victra aparecieron la irritación y la frialdad habituales, que siempre solían acudir cuando Hilda preguntaba. Una especie de defensa extraña ante la vergüenza que sentía.

Aunque esta vez había algo más. Que se manifestó cuando la asesina dejó de mirarla y giró levemente la cara. 

\- No sé por qué quieres.

Hilda abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ir en serio.

\- Sería imbécil si no quisiese, Victra.  
\- Ahora mientes tú. Te doy lástima.

Aquello era estúpido, y Hilda no iba a permitir a la otra revolcarse en el autocompadecimiento más. 

\- No me das pena. Me duele por ti. -Dijo, acariciándole el mentón muy levemente-. Me duele porque eres mi compañera, mi, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, amiga. Y diría más cosas, pero me morderías. -Sonrió de medio lado-. Y no como me gusta.

Victra se sonrojó, entrecerrando los ojos, pero no parecía convencida del todo.

\- Te guardas algo. Escúpelo.

La guerrera suspiró.

\- Me duele también haber permitido todo esto. Siempre parezco estar tirada sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Debería haber podido protegerte.  
\- Imbécil. 

El tono de Victra fue distinto. Había en él cosas que hacían que Hilda se sintiese cálida por dentro, no hacía falta que la otra las dijese en voz alta. 

Esta vez no preguntó, y sus labios buscaron los de la asesina, primero lentos, tanteando el terreno, como ganándose un perdón que aún necesitaba sentir. Pero Victra no le dio tiempo, demandando más y más. No había tiempo para esas cosas, quería sentir la piel de Hilda contra la suya, y lo quería ya.

La asesina también necesitaba sentirse aun querida.

\- Ah…-Hilda suspiró, cortando el beso y mirándola a los ojos.- Déjame hacer esto, Victra,  _ por favor _ .

Si se lo pedía así…

La más alta sonrió cuando la otra asintió, y asaltó su cuello con pequeños besos y mordiscos suaves, al tiempo que le desataba los cordones de la parte superior. 

Siempre le había gustado desvestirla, y le habría gustado hacerlo todavía más lentamente, convertirlo en un acto más íntimo que sensual, pero Victra no era que tuviese mucha paciencia.

\- Venga, ¿qué coño haces? -Musitó, cerrando los ojos.

Que impaciente. Hilda tuvo que guardarse las ganas de aquello para otro momento, y acabó de quitarle la prenda de arriba, acariciando con cuidado su torso, repasando las cicatrices.

Sus besos también bajaron, dejando bonitas marcas en sus clavículas, y mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos con la mano, el otro lo atacó con la boca; besándolo, lamiéndolo, y rozando el pezón con los dientes. 

Tenía que invertir toda su fuerza de voluntad en no sonreír, porque adoraba los sonidos que le estaba sacando a Victra con sus cuidados. 

La asesina había acabado por tumbarse de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras gemía, posando la mano sobre la cabeza de Hilda. 

\- Alguien está impaciente.  
\- Cállate y deja de  _ ¡AH! _ -Victra miró a su compañera con el ceño fruncido-. Como te muerda yo te vas a enterar.  
\- Sólo quería ver si gritabas mi nombre ya.  
\- Algo menos bonito te voy a gritar. -Dijo, roja, sin revelar lo cerca que había estado de hacerlo.

Hilda continuó su camino, bajándole los pantalones a Victra, desnudándola por completo, y separándose para admirarla. A ojos de la guerrera, cada cicatriz la hacía más atractiva, más fuerte, más dura.

Cómo la ponía.

\- Madre mía, qué bonita eres.  
\- Que cierres la puta boca y vengas. 

Estuvo tentada de decir “tus deseos son órdenes” pero lo omitió en favor de agarrar su cintura y besar una de sus caderas, mordiendo ligeramente de nuevo. Quería marcarla por todas partes, mostrarle a todo el mundo que había sido suya. 

Victra la miró desde donde estaba tumbada, haciendo un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos ante los besos en los muslos, dirigiéndose a su vientre. Verla así, aun vestida, negándose el placer para dárselo a ella, le dejaba las rodillas débiles y hacía que le agarrase el pelo con más fuerza. 

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, quería que Hilda se desnudase también. Quería ver aquel cuerpo tallado en piedra, quería recorrerlo con los ojos y las… y la mano. Quería besar, lamer, morder, acariciar.

Quería dejarla tan deshecha como la estaba dejando a ella misma, que no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella.

\- Desvístete.  
\- Pero, Victra…  
\- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Y si Hilda se había tomado su tiempo en quitarle la ropa a Victra, no fue así consigo misma, y rápidamente se quedó en cueros.

Aunque la de pelo blanco no era dada a los piropos, sí que los demostraba de otra forma, que esta vez se tradujo en interponerse en el camino de su compañera y no dejar que volviera a su vientre, besándola con ansia y pasión; incluso probándose a sí misma en sus labios. 

El cuerpo de Hilda parecía un sueño hecho realidad, y Victra quería oírla gemir, quería verla tan anhelante que dijera su nombre entre jadeos.

O que lo gritase.

La asesina no era dada a proclamar las cosas, y llevaba lo que sucedía entre ellas en privado, pero en ese momento estaba tan perdida en el anhelo, que quería oírla gritar, no,  _ hacerla _ gritar.

Por el momento se conformó con hacerle un bonito collar de chupetones, al tiempo que la guerrera la guiaba de nuevo a la cama y entrelazaba sus piernas, ejerciendo una leve presión con el muslo y sacándole un gran gemido a Victra. 

Pero eso no era lo que esta última buscaba, y tras un par de minutos besándose con ansia, separó a la otra, y le hizo un gesto para que se girase.

Gesto que Hilda entendió a la perfección, y que hasta le sacó una sonrisa torcida. Victra tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para contenerse y no tirar de sus hombros para volver a besarla, porque estaba sonrojada. 

Hilda sonrojada era de lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a la Gata, era muy difícil hacer que cambiase de opinión. 

Hilda maniobró hasta estar al revés, y tener frente a su rostro el vientre de la otra, y que ella tuviera la misma posición. Ambas parecían tener lo que querían de esa forma. Ah, qué lista era Victra, cómo le gustaba. 

La asesina no malgastó ni un segundo, y repasó con la lengua los labios inferiores de la guerrera, haciendo que gimiese. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, aquello le sacó una sonrisa, y continuó con lo que hacía, apoyando una mano en su abdomen y haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre su clítoris.

\- Dios, Victra. -Jadeó.

Hilda no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo, mordiendo uno de los muslos de la otra. Ella quería ir poco a poco, volverla loca, pero estaba perdiendo la guerra.

Le llenó de besos, mordiscos, y chupetones los muslos y las ingles, cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna y con más ansia, pero antes de que pudiera volver a probarla, la otra hizo presión con la palma de la mano en su tripa para que se alzase, y se sostuviera sólo sobre su cara.

\- Luego lo haces tú como quieras. No me desconcentres. -Dijo Victra, contra la piel de su compañera.

Hilda no tardó un instante en hacer lo que la otra quería, algo triste ante la perspectiva de no poder besarla, pero a juzgar por el gemido casi grito que le acababa de sacar, podía vivir con ello.

Y así fue durante unos minutos más, mientras a la guerrera le temblaban las piernas más y más… Momento en que a Victra se le ocurrió introducir su lengua en ella. La oleada de placer que la recorrió amenazó con tumbarla, y de hecho hizo que aplastara a la otra un poco contra la cama, pero le había arrancado tal sonido que a la asesina le importó bien poco. Tan solo la agarró con fuerza de los muslos con los brazos y siguió con aquello, cada vez más deprisa.

Hilda casi gritaba, se la oía a pesar de que se había mordido una mano para silenciarse; y su cuerpo se agitó cuando acabó, curvándose hacia delante, mientras que la otra, inusualmente cariñosa, dejaba suaves besos en sus muslos. 

La guerrera trató de recuperar el aliento, retirándose de donde estaba, y arrodillándose en la cama entre las piernas de la otra.

Victra, sonrojada, se relamió, y a Hilda le temblaron las rodillas.

\- No me pienso contener. -Dijo la guerrera.

Y acto seguido fue directa a lo que tenía en mente desde el principio, abandonando la intimidad y la sensualidad para ir directamente a lo que quería hacer. 

Devorarla.

Empezó con un beso, que la otra recibió haciendo un pequeño sonido y abriendo más las piernas, mostrando lo mucho que quería, lo necesitaba de ella que estaba.

Y pronto estaba lamiendo aquellos segundos labios, frotando la parte superior con una mano e introduciendo un par de dedos con la otra.

Victra llamaba su nombre entre gemidos, se agarraba a las sabanas o a su pelo, y hasta le arañaba los hombros cuando atinaba.

Se le curvaba la espalda de forma que hasta se le levantaba de la cama, y Hilda jamás había visto nada tan erótico. 

Hasta el momento en que la otra la cogió de la garganta y la separó, mirándole con la lujuria escrita en la cara.

\- Ven y bésame. -Soltó, con voz grave.

Ni un segundo tardó en besar sus labios con ansia, como si no hubiera bebido en semanas, sin descuidar lo que hacían sus manos, cada vez más y más deprisa. 

Victra no tardó mucho más en acabar, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez en gemidos y jadeos, temblando entre sus brazos. Hilda le cubrió las mejillas y los labios de pequeños besos mientras ella bajaba de la nube, susurrando cosas que no llegaba a entender. 

Cuando momentos después abrió los ojos, se encontró los de su compañera mirándola. Y abrió la boca para decir algo que no debía decir, que no debía ni susurrar. 

Un secreto que no debía conocer la luz. Que cambiaría demasiadas cosas de ser verdad.

Hilda pareció ver lo que pasaba por su mente y comprenderlo, puesto que sonrió, dejando después un beso en su frente.

\- Pensar luego. Descansar ahora.  
\- Solo me acabo de correr. -Dijo Victra, avergonzada-. Tampoco me has dejado tonta.

La guerrera sonrió aún más ampliamente, haciendo círculos con los dedos en su estómago.

\- Entonces solo tengo que intentarlo de nuevo.


End file.
